Isekai Quartet 2 Episode 03
Uh-Oh! Detention! (反省しどうしつ Hansei! Shi-dōshitsu) is the third episode of Isekai Quartet 2. It was first broadcasted on January 28, 2020. Summary Erich von Rerugen informs Class 2 of Aqua, Satou Kazuma, Wilibald Koenig, and Vooren Grantz's attempt to steal from the principal's office. For their punishment, the quartet are sent to Detention. At Detention, it is revealed that Kyouhukou is the teacher in charge, and informs the delinquents that they will learn to be good students, causing them four to cry out for help. The insect magic caster informs the group that his children will crawl about on their bodies, but due to the rules of the world will not eat them but give them little comfort as they scream. Despite them being punished Rerugen strictly orders the class to be very, very nice to them. He mentally notes this applies to Tanya von Degurechaff. The lieutenant colonel silently agrees with him speaking to herself that she will give them a proper punishment later. After class, Megumin and Darkness are walking together with Chomusuke finally meet with Kazuma and Aqua, both looking listless and broken. Darkness worried about them tries to shake them out of their trance, but all they could do is mumble detention and black demons. Darkness confused by their nonsensical murmurs until Megumin cries out and point to the cockroach legs sticking out of Aqua's hair and Kazuma' mouth. The pair pass by their comrades without addressing the issue and are followed by the members of the Imperial 203rd Aerial Mage Battalion acting like babbling idiots. Darkness and Megumin take this to Natsuki Subaru, Emilia, and Puck, asking if there is anything they can do to save them afraid they their mental health to deteriorate if they stay in detention any longer. Megumin thinks they should stay out of it as there is nothing they can do. Emilia suggests to Subaru that they speak to Rerugen. Emila, Subaru, and Puck go to Rerugen's office to make a plead to reduce their friends' punishment. Rerugen turns away from her, only due to being shocked and in awe at her golden heart, a total opposite to Tanya. He agrees to reduce their punishment on the condition that their friends' perform a good deed. Subaru and Emilia inform Darkness and Megumin of Rerugen's offer. Darkness thinks that it will be hard, but Megumin is confident that they can complete a simple task and plots something for the next period. In science class under the instruction of Roswaal L Mathers. Roswaal asks those that can use fire magic to light the burners. Ainz Ooal Gown and Chomsuke light their table's burners, which causes Megumin and Subaru to initiate their plan. Megumin then being her spell in a dramatic and sensational flare with the help of Matheus Johan Weiss and Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov. Tanya is initially angry at this display and moves to discipline them for disrupting class, but Ainz intercedes and asks her to let it slide as they are only trying to help their friends. Tanyaat first refuses until she notices that Roswaal is ignoring the situation and allowing it to happen. Everything seems well until the spell explodes and damages the classroom. Roswaal asks what happen only for Subaru and Megumin claim responsibility before the class floods due to the damaged pipes followed by the entire school. The flooding waters are soon to reach Kurt von Rudersdorf office, and in order to protect his stash of cigars contracts the help of the detention students who are conveniently nearby offering to cancel their detention. Vooren Grantz and Rhiner Neumann use magic to block the water from reaching the principal's office. Koenig uses his power to compress the water into a sphere. Kazuma opens a window with the intent to allow Aqua to push the water out using her magic and into the sky. Everything worked out, as Kazuma and the others are no longer in detention, though a few students note that Megumin caused some damage. Roswaal listening to the students' banter walks into the hallway is greeted by Kyouhukou and thanks him for his part in making the students become closer. Kyouhukou asks if Roswaal would like to join him for team, but is flatly refused by the other teacher. Characters Introduced In Order of Appearance * Albedo * Beatrice * Rem * Cocytus * Ram * Darkness * Tanya von Degurechaff * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Aura Bella Fiora * Natsuki Subaru * Matheus Johan Weiss * Puck * Megumin * Demiurge * Mare Bello Fiore * Chomusuke * Emilia * Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov * Ainz Ooal Gown * Erich von Rerugen * Kyouhukou * Aqua * Satou Kazuma * Wilibald Koenig * Vooren Grantz * Rhiner Neumann * Vanir * Roswaal L Mathers * Kurt von Rudersdorf * Hans von Zettour Locations * School Play Notes * When Erich is thanked by Emilia he is his wonderment on her angel-like personality is witnessed by Vanir. Category:Isekai Quartet Episodes